From the Diarys of Youth
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: DisContiniued
1. From the Diarys of Youth

My name is lily Evans and this is my journal. When I say my journal I mean MY journal for no one else to read or write in. coughcough**Alice,Luisa,Marie**coughcough

* * *

2 of September: My fourth year at Hogwarts

It is only the first day of lessons and already James potter and his cronies have started causing havoc! I caught them trying to give first years "self checking quills" when actually they were a 'self-invented' quill to make the user drowsy and fall asleep in class. Potters response to me yelling at him and telling the first years to stay clear on James potter was:

" Sorry Evans, won't happen again"

Then Sirius muttered under his breath "well, we won't get caught again anyway"

. "As a token of my remorse, would you like to date me?" asked potter

* * *

She slapped me, lily Evans slapped me! All I did was ask her if she wanted to go out with me…what is wrong with her! I must say I did enjoy it though…. no girl has ever slapped me before.

_Which is really weird because you should have been brought to your senses ages ago._

Mooney what are you doing in my diary?… oh I mean journal… no I mean book that I happen to be writing in. And what do you mean, "Brought to my senses"?

_I mean to say you cant go around to any girl in Hogwarts and expect that she is head-over-heels for you. You have to accept that not every girl will be and you can't just ask girls out willy-nilly. _

I don't think every girl in Hogwarts is head-over-heels for me but you have to admit most of the girls here do have a thing for me!

_See… that's what I mean you are too cocky about this… Lily Evans is just rather crudely pointing out that not every girl likes you! You were offering to let her go out with you as an apology present for god sakes._

Well… I'm going to dedicate this year to getting Evans to date me.

_What? No! That isn't what I was saying_

**Yeah, and what is so good about Evans anyway?**

Peter since when were you part of this conversation?

**Since 2 seconds ago, now come on answer my question**

We have to go to breakfast come on.

_He never answered you question wormtail_.

**I know.

* * *

**

James Potter Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are the most annoying beings on the face of earth. Remus Lupin hangs around them but he isn't included in this rambling because he is not annoying, infact Remus is kind, loyal, smart, funny, mature, cute…

Sorry this entry isn't supposed to be about my undying love for Remus Lupin. It is about James goddamn potter! He asked me out again… in front of the whole bloody school. I was walking innocently to charms when I heard from behind me:

James: Hey Evans.

Me: What now?

James: date me?

Me: no, my answer has not changed since yesterday

And at that I stalked off with my best friends Alice, Luisa and Marie. Luisa giving James an apologetic look. And Marie actually shouted out to him "sorry James"

* * *

I just don't get it what is there not to like about me.

Here I will make a list of reasons why Evans should be head over heels in love with me by now.

I'm not bad looking

I'm smart (_your not showing it though)_

I'm funny

I'm nice to her _(maybe she wants you to be nice to everyone)_

Everybody Likes me _(I don't think that matters to her) _

_Here I shall write a list of reasons why lily may not like you_

_Your pranks _

_You aren't being very mature_

_Your attitude towards slytheryn and anyone who isn't your friend_

_You call her Evans not lily_

_You are being a bit big headed._

I can't believe that you just made a list of insults about me in my own diary…journal…writing book.

_Hey I didn't name that list " what Mooney thinks about Prongs" or "insults about Prongs" I'm just writing down a few reasons Lily may not like you very much._

Whatever I'm going to dinner, you coming?

_Yep_

K

* * *

This is a list of reasons why I **HATE **James potter.

His stupid pranks

He is immature (unlike Remus)

He thinks he is better than everyone else and is a bully to anyone he doesn't consider a friend, he is arrogant!

He calls me Evans not Lily

He is a bigheaded prat!

Well got to go to dinner Marie and Alice are waiting for me (luisa has already gone down with… well actually I don't know she has been keeping It a secret for ages she wont tell us who she is dating.

K so bye bye!

* * *

Dinner went ok other than I finally found out whom Sirius is dating… Luisa he is dating one of Evans's best friends! I very nearly killed him on the spot but luisa was there and I am trying to get into Evans' friends good books so then I have inside information about her… hey it could be useful!

_**What is wrong with me dating Luisa?**_

Nothing really but you know it will be kind of weird you dating the best friend of the girl who hates me but I am completely head-over-heels for.

**_Wouldn't it be useful for Hogsmede weekends though, I mean I will me off with Luisa Marie will be off with her boyfriends and Alice seems to be infatuated in frank Longbottom. That leaves you lily and Mooney… I think we can talk Mooney into letting you to have some alone time!_**

Sirius you are a genius!

_**Thanks mate**_

Well we better go to bed

_**K bye**_

Cya mate

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK…YOU ARE DATING…. SIRIUS BLACK"I bellowed at Luisa. "YOU ARE FAMILURISING WITH MY ENEMYS BEST FRIEND" "I wouldn't call him you enemy he seems pretty fond of you, you are the one who is being mean to him" she replied I had obviously hurts he feelings. "Oh Luisa I'm sorry, I am just being mean you can date whoever you want I cant stop you just because I hate your boyfriends best-friend" I apologised

(This is the conversation I had with Luisa when I found out.)

When I had finished talking to Luisa I went up to speak to Sirius this is how the conversation went:

Me: hey Luisa just told me you two are dating

Sirius: yeah? I just told James

Me: I was mad at first but you no I cant be mad at you and her because of James so I just came over here to say…

Sirius: …don't hurt my friend

Me: how did you know what I was going to say?

Sirius: you are a nice person I knew you wouldn't want to see your friends get hurt

Me: oh… thanks Sirius

Sirius: that's ok

Me: well better go…Bye

Sirius: oh and lily…

Me: yeah?

Sirius: give James a chance he really does like you

And then he just walked off. I couldn't even protest.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I got bored of writing the same thing with my storys and needed I small break so I wrote this just for a little bit of fun.**

**XxxSOPHIExxX**


	2. If Im a Tomato Your a Carrot

**Bold is Alice**

Normal is James or Lily (depends whose point of view it is)

_Italics is Remus_

_**Common room, in front of fire**_

Im not a mean person. I didn't ignore what Sirius said. I mean it diary don't look at me like that. I did I really tries to give potter a chance. But how can you be nice to someone when there sitting there ruffling there hair every few seconds to make it look like he just go off of a broomstick. And he's waving around that stupid snitch he stole, come on he doesn't even play sneaker. For crying out loud he's a chaser. Urghhh and it doesn't help when one of your best friends is getting cozy with his best friend. I know I should be happy for my friend but this is Sirius black we are talking about. He goes through girls as quicker than a knife goes through butter. And he's just like James" arrogant, annoying but able to charm the socks of everyone (except me of course, I see right through them).

Sirius isn't that bad I suppose, at least you can stand him, James he is another story, James potter is just Too Much! And do you know what really ticks me off? When James

**Ok stop there honey, if you do anymore ranting and raving ill think you will pop!**

How did you know? You were sitting on the other side of the room. Alice are you

Psychic?

**No honey I just notice you were getting more furious by the second it's not hard to see. If you were anymore red you would be a tomato **

Thanks, very nice of you. Well if Im a tomato then you're a CARROT end of story good day.

**Oh yes very mature of you.**

* * *

_**In the Dormitory **_

I don't see what I did wrong! All I did was:

Sit and make my hair look good for her.

Play with my snitch to occupy myself and to give her something to look at.

Talk to her

Ask her out

Come on any other girl would be honored.

_Yeah well lily isn't just any other girl James, lily isn't one of you bimbo blondes from your fan club she is smart, reserved and kind. You should treat her with respect._

Yeah well Im not just any other guy either Remus, Im James. H. Potter! I should be treated with respect and Im sure am not getting any from her now. You can't respect someone and hate them at the same time Remus it's just utterly impossible.

_See; see your doing it now!_

Doing what?

_Being bigheaded_

Oh thanks, we had this trouble last entry, just can't help yourself can you? You just seem to thrive off criticizing me!

_No I mean urrgh, don't worry_

Whatever, but I don't get it Im hot there's no doubt about it and Lily will see that soon enough!

_Come to the library with me and ill explain._

Fine.

* * *

_**In the Library**_

Well Moony said to write all the good things about myself in a list and he will write down the side a word lily might use instead of them to make them negative. I don't know how this is going to work. But hey I always like to hear good things about myself so here it goes:

James/_Lily_

Charming _Arrogant_

Handsome _Conceited_

Witty _Smart alec_

Smart _-_

Challenging _Annoying_

Prankster extraordinaire _Annoying_

Awesome chaser -

Bully get rid of err (Snivillous) _Bullying toe rag_

Funny _Annoying_

Duel master -

_We will have to work on this you know_

Yes, please Remus help me Im an idiot, I don't want lily to hate me, help me change, ill do anything

_Ill help you, meet me in the library._

Ok, but why the library? Its sooo…. Nerdy!

_Argghhh, why do I even try?_

Fine, library it is, bye

* * *

Okay I just saw the weirdest thing ever on the planet earth… can anyone guess come on one of you evil people out there reading my diary has to know. I saw potter in the library. What's more it looked like he was studying, he looked really determined. I was so shocked I shrieked and got banned form the library by Madam Pince for a whole day! How annoying it that? Very I tell you know as I have a potions assignment due tomorrow and I needed the library to finish it! Its all potters fault why did he have to choose today to be normal. 

Well better go.

Love Lily!


End file.
